rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Public Service Announcements
The PSA's. The PSA's are short videos made by Rooster Teeth based around their machinima Red vs Blue, but not in context with any of the series. (The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Reconstruction etc.). Therefore, characters who have died in the main series may be alive in these short videos, and the events in the PSA's do not affect the series. The PSA's are often made to give information on the Halo games or to make a statement about the current world climate (e.g the worlds money crisis), or sometimes they have no point at all. List of PSA's *PSA 1- WMD (weapons of mass destruction) The first PSA. Simmonds and Grif are trying to explain why WMD's should not be used, and why violence is never the awnser. While they do this, one of the Blues, (probably Church), is shooting at them with the sniper rifle. Grif gets more and more annoyed and starts fighting back. (The fighting happens off screen, while Simmonds continues talking). The screen goes blank, and a final shot is fired, which seems to hit Simmonds, who retaliates, showing the hipocricy of the whole thing. *PSA 2 A very short PSA with Tucker explaining that they haven't released an episode that week because they can't possibly compete with the realese of Halo 2. Ends with Tucker complaining about getting 'white stuff' off his armour, and Caboose saying that its actually him cleaning the armour. This is a referance to the point in season one when Tucker got black stuff on his armour from going through the teleportor and Caboose cleaned it off. *PSA 3 Tatoo Point-Counterpoint In this PSA, Grif and Church are arguing the pros and cons of tatoos. Church says you should never get a tatoo because their stupid and because in ten years you'll regret getting one. Grif says that they're cool and as long as you avoid bad designs you will be respected and, apart from the pain, you'll feel good. Church then says that if you must get a tatoo, it should be of your faviriot character from your favriot web cartoon (hint hint himself). The PSA seemingly has no point, but dose give good arguments for and against tatoos. *Planning to Fail. This episode appears to have no point. Seemingly set around the time when the teams have returned to the canyon, before the ship arrives, but after Tex returns. Doc is at the Red base with Grif. Grif says nobody likes Doc because he doesn't have a Zombie Plan. Doc says that this is complete rubbish, and nobody has a Zombie Plan, and asked the rest of the Reds if they do, and it turns out that he is wrong. Grif plans to go to Alaska when zombies take over the world, because the zombies will freeze. Simmonds has two weeks worth of food stored in his attic, but refuses to say what he will do after the two weeks are over, so not to let Grif know in case he becomes a zombie and comes after him. Sarge has 37 Zombie Plans, 36 of which involve using Grif as bait, and 1 involves infecting himself so he can then infect Grif. He also reveals that the reason he carries a shotgun with him at all times is to protect himself from zombies. Doc begins to say that with all the problems in the world, he can't believe people spend time thinking about Zombie Plans. Before he finishes saying this, the Blues begin to approach apparently affected by a zombie virus. The Reds scatter, and it becomes apparent that there is no infection, and it is just a ploy by the Blues to get the Reds flag.